


31 Days Writing Challenge

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breasts, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Sex, THIS WORK IS ABANDONED, Touching, Voodoo doll, cock blocking, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: This will be for the Facebook group The Library (Dumbledore's Army).We will be given a different quote every day, which we have to include in our stories.Minimum 250 words.Each chapter is a different story.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "Do you trust me?" 
> 
> Summary: Having someone on the back of your head really makes it difficult to get laid.

Quirinus covered his face with his hands. The weight of his new companion caused him to get daily headaches. 

He knew that the back of his head was the safest place for Voldemort to inhibit. It could be covered easily, and thankfully Quirinus slept on his side, so there was no chance of hurting the Dark Lord. 

The only other downside to it, apart from the headaches, was the lack of privacy.  
Quirinus could no longer get laid because of Voldemort. The last time he tried to sleep with a woman had gone horribly. 

It was the first time having a lady over since having the Dark Lord on his head.  
Quirinus had met the young woman at a bar and invited her back to his place. It was all going smoothly at first. They sat on the couch, drank a couple glasses of wine, had light conversation, and flirted while getting closer and closer to each other. 

After a bit of flirtatious banter, Quirinus made his move. He placed his hand gently on his date’s chin and brought it up to his face, kissing her slowly yet passionately. 

Quirinus moved his hands towards the woman’s waist, grabbing the end of her shirt and lifted it above her head to remove it.  
He ran his fingers along her back, unhooking her bra and letting it slide off. 

Things were heating up as his date grabbed Quirinus’ hands and placed them on her bare breasts, still not separating her lips from his. 

Quirinus cupped and squeezed the firm breasts, running his fingers along the nipples and gently tugging at them.  
The heated woman then started to run her soft hands along Quirinus’ clothed chest.  
Frowning at the lack of bare skin, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and forcefully pulled it off, Quirinus’ turban falling along with the shirt. 

They were both way into the moment to notice.  
Quirinus unzipped his pants as his date ran her hands all over his back and chest.  
The kissing never stopped, except during the second it took to remove their shirts. 

Once Quirinus had lowered his pants, he went to reach for the woman's skirt, but a loud scream abruptly stopped him. 

His date had been kissing him feverishly, caressing his face and moving her hands up to stroke his head when her fingers came upon an open, salivating mouth. 

The surprising screech made Quirinus jump back as the face behind him started to cackle. 

Upon hearing the invisible laugh, the woman immediately grabbed her clothes and disapparated, leaving Quirinus with half a hard-on and a very amused Voldemort. 

He cursed at Voldemort for ruining his date, but then instantly apologized for insulting him. 

……… 

Now, it had been a month since his last encounter with a woman, and he was getting antsy.  
Quirinus knew that any chance of having sex had dropped to zero. The Dark Lord made it very difficult with his heavy pants and uncontrollable slobbering. 

Being able to feel Quirinus’ desperate desire, Voldemort promised that he would keep quiet the next time he brought a woman over.  
Quirinus was still hesitant of trying again, but then the Dark Lord asked,  
“Do you trust me, Quirinus?” 

“Why, of course I do, my lord,” the wizard responded. 

“Then go get yourself a lovely woman for the night. I promise to keep my mouth closed. Just make sure to secure the turban with an enchantment.” 

Quirinus considered it for a second before apparating to the Hog’s Head, in search for a lady to bang.


	2. Is That My Shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho's invitation to a baby shower reveals why she has been waking up with injuries on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Is that my shirt?

Cho woke up screaming, clutching her thigh which now had a deep slash on it, blood streaming down and onto the bed sheets.  
She quickly muttered some healing spells and conjured some potions to speed the process. 

That had been the third time that month that Cho had woken up by injuries. 

She had set up wards around her home, but something still kept cutting at her in her sleep. Cho wondered if she sleep walked. How else would she be getting those cuts? 

Cho received a letter the next week, it was an invitation to Ginny's baby shower. Excited to see familiar faces, she sent an owl back, responding yes to the invite. 

The letter hadn't mentioned the gender of the baby, so Cho bought a gender neutral outfit, along with some toys for the baby to use once it got older. 

The day of the event crept up and Cho put on a dark blue summer dress. She usually wore plain t-shirts, but it was hot out and she wanted to look nice for her friends. 

Satisfied with how she looked, Cho grabbed the wrapped gifts and used the floo to travel to the address that was in the invitation. 

Arriving, she stepped out of the dark fireplace and looked at her surroundings. It didn't look like Harry and Ginny's home. This room was dark, with black walls and ominous pictures hanging over them. 

Cho noticed a door on the far left side, and walked towards it, stopping when she spotted a set of unusual dolls on a glass display box.  
They looked like a child had made them. They were badly sewn, and were torn in several places, revealing the stuffing from inside. There were about ten of them, all with different accessories on them. 

Cho was examining each one, taking in their unique colors and shapes.  
After staring at one that had, what seemed to be oily hair, she moved on the next doll, gasping and dropping the gifts once her eyes rested on it. 

There was movement outside the room, and the door suddenly swung open.  
“What are you doing in this room? The party’s downstairs!” said Ginny, catching her breath since she had rushed up the stairs upon hearing something fall. 

Ginny noticed Cho standing in front of her voodoo dolls and took out her wand, pointing it at her. 

“I'm sorry, Cho, but you weren't supposed to see that.” 

Ginny walked closer to the shocked witch.  
Cho turned to Ginny, pointed at the doll, and in a strained voice asked,  
“Is that my shirt? On your cut up doll… is that my shirt?!” 

Ginny didn't give Cho a chance to say anything more. Her wand still fixed on her, Ginny yelled, “Stupefy!” 

Cho fell to the floor, landing on the gifts.  
Ginny then obliviated the events from Cho’s memories and disapparated with the still unconscious slut of a witch. 

Ginny left Cho in her living room, and apparated back to her home.  
After all, she had a baby shower to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Ginny still isn't over Cho kissing Harry.


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something, or someone, is preventing Ginny from getting pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Why am I not surprised it's you? 
> 
> Harry Potter AU

Ginny had been trying to get pregnant for several months now. She and Harry thought that two children were not enough. They wanted a bigger family. Not as big as Molly and Arthur's, but they definitely wanted more than two kids. 

The problem was, that something odd would happen every time Harry and Ginny tried to have sexual intercourse. 

Once, Harry couldn't get a hard-on.  
Ginny tried everything to wake the baby maker up, but it laid limp, dangling between Harry's legs.  
Ginny dressed into Harry's favorite sexy outfit, she gave him a lap dance and talked dirty to him, but his man vein didn't even twitch. They gave up that night after trying spells to increase Harry's sex drive. It just wouldn't work. 

Another night, Ginny wanted to try to have sex again. After putting the kids to bed, Ginny stripped naked and laid on her bed, waiting for Harry to come home from work.  
Once Harry arrived and entered the bedroom, the sight that greeted him was enough to give him a massive chubby.

The bulge on his pants was a welcoming sight for both Ginny and Harry. They could finally try to get pregnant with the third baby they've always wanted.  
Harry removed his clothes with a flick of his wand and jumped on the bed with Ginny. 

The couple got busy, Harry thrusting into Ginny with everything he had.  
The first orgasm came almost instantly. Ginny bit into Harry's shoulder as she had her release. Harry couldn't feel his coming, so he kept driving into her. 

There was orgasm after orgasm coming from Ginny, but it seemed like Harry still wasn't even close to his finish.  
Harry and Ginny were drenched in sweat, the bed sheets soaked with bodily fluids, mostly Ginny's. 

An hour passed with Harry still drilling his wife. His release was nowhere near, so Harry gave up and slid out of Ginny.  
He waited a couple of minutes for his hard-on to go back to normal since stimulating it was obviously doing nothing to it. 

Months passed with Harry and Ginny having that problem. Fertility potions didn't help, and Harry was wondering if he would have to get surgery from a muggle doctor to possibly extract some of his sperm to impregnate Ginny with. 

Thankfully, things didn't get far enough to come to that. 

Ginny had felt helpless after trying nonstop to get pregnant. She would cry every night after their failed attempts.  
After one of those failed attempts, Harry was trying to console Ginny when a faint popping sound was heard from the other room. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and a familiar voice asked to come in. 

“M-may Dobby come into Harry Potter's bedroom?” 

Ginny quickly wiped her face, confused, before nodding to Harry to let the elf in. 

“You can come in,” Harry called out. 

The bedroom door was slowly opened and Dobby walked in, elbows slouched, and his hands fidgeting with the end of his clothing. 

“Is there something bothering you, Dobby?” Harry asked. 

The elf sluggishly nodded before ranting away. 

“Dobby has been hearing Ginny cry every night! It makes Dobby sad, but then Dobby remembers about the good he is doing by preventing another birth! Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have too many children already. They can't bring another into this dangerous world! Dobby has been-" 

Harry couldn't listen to another word. He immediately stood up and asked,  
“You've been preventing my wife from getting pregnant?!” 

Dobby shook his head, “No, Dobby has been preventing Harry Potter from releasing his seed!” 

“It's the same thing!” Ginny yelled at the elf. 

Dobby jumped back at Ginny's sudden outburst. He then grabbed a hardcover book that was on the floor and started hitting himself with it. 

Harry quickly took away the book and said,  
“I figured it was someone, or something, that was interfering with our sex life, and why am I not surprised it's you? This is just like my second year at Hogwarts when you tried to prevent me from going to school! You made me lose all of my bones, for Merlin's sake!” 

“Dobby didn't! It was professor Lockhart!” 

“It's the same thing!” Ginny yelled again. Her face as red as her hair, she pointed at Dobby and yelled, “Get out! Get out before I do something I'll later regret!” 

Dobby looked at Harry and Ginny, tears welling up, before softly apologizing and disapparating, leaving the couple for the last time.


End file.
